


Forgotten Love

by MamaKatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Slow Burn, amnesia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: After an incident in the field, Weiss Schnee is left comatose for months. When she finally wakes up, Ruby's entire world is turned upside down.





	Forgotten Love

The quiet beeping of the heart monitor in the room and the loud sounds of shuffling and murmuring of doctors outside the room were the only sounds Ruby had heard for months as she kneeled next to the hospital bed of the Nikos Memorial Hospital, half-asleep, her hand still gripping the patient’s for dear life. The ambience of the hospital had become like a second home, as sad as that were -- the doctors knew her as the daily visitor for one of their more intense patients. 

Laying on the hard, plastic chair that never allowed for any comfort was red and black headphones, a hoodie quickly thrown on the floor in haste, the only belonging organized was the white tiara placed on the small table to the side, white sticking out against red, shining against the faint light in the room. 

With the quiet atmosphere in the room, nothing would prepare Ruby for the movement of the hand underneath her, the twitching of hands that hadn’t moved for so long. Tears streamed down her face, body shuffling in a panic, screaming for a nurse to come help her -- hope filling her heart as she watched the love of her life open her eyes again for the first time. 

But as cerulean eyes met silver, nothing prepared Ruby for the fiery glare that met her ecstatic look, the narrowing of eyes so full of hate that it almost flashed Ruby back to day one of Beacon Academy, so many years ago. 

And nothing prepared her for the first words Weiss Schnee had said ever since the accident. 

“And just who the hell are you?” 

\----- ------- -----

 

_ “Are you sure you don’t want us to come along? We really don’t mind, you know that,” Yang leaned forward in her chair, arms crossed as she looked at the mission reports laid across the coffee table in Ruby’s apartment.  _

_ Ruby finished sending out her text to Weiss before placing her scroll on the armrest of her own chair, staring across the table at her sister with a smile as she sat back, relaxed.  _

_ “It’s gonna be fine Yang. You know things have died down since the war; a few Beowolves don’t really have anything on Salem’s minions,” she smiled, brushing her crimson bangs out of the way before looking to reassure the always-worried big sister part of Yang Xiao Long. “Besides, I know it’s you and Blake’s anniversary soon, and I don’t wanna impede on that.”  _

_ “I mean, yes,” Yang smiled, biting her lip in the way she always had when thinking about her wife before standing up and walking over to lean against the armrest of Ruby’s chair, snaking her prosthetic arm around Ruby’s shoulders to pull her in. “But I’d much rather my baby sister and best friend be safe, you know that.”  _

_ “Hey!” Ruby scoffed, playfully slapping Yang’s arm away before using her semblance to burst of her own chair, rose petals scattering along the floor as always. She smiled though, always so touched by the intense care that both Yang and Blake had for her and Weiss. “I know Yang, and I appreciate it! Really! You’re the best big sister; but Weiss and I are  _ more  _ than capable of handling a routine mission.”  _

_ She leaned down, gathering all her files, letting only one page escape her grasp; figuring she’d grab it later; before beginning to walk back to the kitchen to organize before Weiss got back from work. As she walked, she turned her head to focus on Yang once more, silver eyes shining. “It’s gonna be fine Yang, don’t worry about it!”  _

\------ ------ ------

Ruby felt her heart stop. 

She knew that time was ongoing, even though she was barely able to hear the ticking of the clock on the wall or the background noises of the hospital over the roar of her own thoughts and emotions, racing a mile a minute. 

“W-what do you mean?” she asked, barely able to force the words out as her throat closed up around them, the smile on her face wavering as she fought to keep it, holding onto the hope that this was all a bad nightmare for dear life. “Weiss, it’s me...it’s Ruby.” 

She instinctively reached out to grab Weiss’ hand, expecting the familiar comfort squeeze that always came but instead found herself weakly being slapped away, with all the strength Weiss probably had since waking up minutes ago. 

“Get your filthy hands off of me!” Weiss spat, making Ruby jump. 

She glanced up, flinching away, shoulders raised when she made eye contact with Weiss once more, only to see an even harsher glare upon her partner’s face. 

“S-sorry!” she stammered, mentally cursing herself for stumbling over her words in a way she hadn’t since she was sixteen. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable but Weiss I’m--”

“I don’t care  _ who  _ you are, or  _ what  _ you want,” Weiss began, coughing due to a dry throat, causing a pang of worry to strike through Ruby. “But you need to get out of my room. Immediately.” 

“N-no!” Ruby threw her chair back, standing up fast, arm balancing against the wall as her legs were shaking so hard it was almost impossible to stay balanced. “I mean, yes! But Weiss  _ please  _ I...it’s me! Look! I have proof…” she reached into her pocket to grab her phone, hands shaking so bad she fumbled, the phone crashing to the floor, making a loud bang in comparison to the deathly silence in their room. “Ah, dang it…not now...” 

Suddenly, a bustle of feet came into Ruby’s ear as Weiss’ doctor and a nurse came into the room, shoving Ruby aside as they began to take vitals and make sure she was okay. 

Weiss whispered something to the nurse Ruby was used to working with, her icy blue glare never leaving Ruby’s own silver. 

As the nurse nodded, solemnly, she walked towards Ruby. 

“Miss Rose, I’m afraid you make our patient uncomfortable. We’re going to have to ask you to--”

“W-what?” Ruby argued, eyes wide with shock as she stared back at Weiss once more, who had finally looked away to talk to her doctor. “No Weiss! Wait! Y-your ring...please, I promise we’re...Weiss!” 

“Now. Miss Rose,” the nurse said more sternly and began to push Ruby away, escorting her out before pulling the curtains over Weiss’ room, effectively cutting Ruby off from the love of her life once more. “I’m sorry, and as her emergency contact, we’ll keep you updated, but above all, we need to make sure our patient is comfortable. We’re going to figure this out, but until we have more information, I’ll need to ask you to wait for us in the waiting room.” 

“I…” Ruby’s voice broke, her shock and sadness hitting her as she began to stumble, the tears flowing freely from her face once more -- except this time out of loss and desperation, not hope and happiness as it had been just minutes before her nightmare came true. 

She felt her world begin to spin, falling to her knees, unable to walk anymore on her own forcing the nurse and one other doctor to lead her into a wheelchair to take her back out to the waiting room where Yang and Blake were waiting. 

“Ruby!” Yang’s voice cried out as she ran over to her sister, Ruby barely able to recognize or respond to. 

Feeling her sister wrap her arms around her, whispering something to the doctor that Ruby wasn’t able to understand in her shock, she clutched at Yang’s shoulders for dear life, bawling into her arms, until she finally passed out, her emotions and the emptiness she now felt in her heart overwhelming her. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And here we have it...Forgotten Love. 
> 
> This was inspired months ago by a prompt in a RWBY server I'm in about amnesia, and I've been slowly planning this fic, and here we have it! I'm a SUCKER for amnesia stories and wowie, was I ready to finally write one myself. Once again intended to be a long one-shot, this has turned into a full story I'm extremely excited about. I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And of course, as always, please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
